Black Rose (Re-Make)
by choishirin
Summary: Sebuah mawar hitam yang aku temukan di hutan, membuatku bertemu seorang pria tampan yang merupakan penyihir abadi... / a love story about Suho and Lay


**_Title: _**_Black Rose_

**_Cast:_**

_Kim Joon Myeon—Suho _

_Zhang Yixing_

_Kim Jongin—Kai _

_Lay_

_Wu Yi Fan_

_Park Chanyeol_

_and Kim Minseok—Zhang Xiu Min—just mentions_

**_Rating:_**_ T_

**_Lenght: _**_oneshoot  
_

**_Genre: _**_romance, fantasy berlebihannya author, horror, mystery_

**_Warning!:_**_ OC, OOC, HoXing (?), slight!KaiLay, slight!HoLay, magician!Suho sameness!YixingLay, alternate universe, crack couple, elseworld, M-Preg, aneh, gaje, pair seenak jidat author, fantasy berlebihan author, bahasa monoton tak sesuai EYD, typo dan cuap-cuap author berserakan #plakk_

**_Disclaimer: Black Rose—choishirin © Mei 2012 | Remake © October 2013_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ FF ini adalah sebuah ff remake dari sebuah ff straight yang sudah lama saya buat dan sudah di publish J Jadi, saya harap agar tidak terheran dengan ff ini jika menemukan ff yang sama dengan cast yang berbeda J_

_FF ini saya kemas (?) dengan cast EXO yaitu dengan couple utama HoLay namun, di ff ini lebih banyak mungkin akan disebutkan Yixing. Berawal dari sebuah ff straight diubah menjadi yaoi :D_

_Di ff ini banyak kata-kata yang saya gunakan sebagai mantra yang (mungkin) TIDAK akan terdeteksi oleh google translate, jadi mohon dimaklumi._

_FF ini mungkin akan terasa aneh dan banyak sekali bahasa yang monoton ataupun berbelit belit tetapi, saya harap semua dimaklumi :v_

_Gomawo J Happy Reading ! Jjang HOLAY couple ,_

* * *

**_BLACK ROSE_**

* * *

_-Yixing PoV-_

"Jongin, kau ingat, kau harus menjaga namjachingumu yang ceroboh dan nekat itu! Aku tidak mau dia celaka saat kita camping! Dan kau Yixing, kau jangan pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membahayakanmu! Ingat itu!" jelas salah satu sunbae yang kebetulan menjadi salah satu panitia perkemahan ini, sebut saja Wu sunbae, lengkapnya Wu Yi Fan sunbae. Sunbae berdarah China yang paling protektif dengan anggotanya.

Disebelahku ini adalah namjachinguku, Lee Jongin, namja terkeren, terinnocent (?), terdingin (?), terkaya dan tertampan di universitasku. Aku adalah Zhang Yixing, seorang pemuda keturunan China. Oke aku akui, aku adalah pemuda terceroboh dan ternekat di universitas. Ya awalnya tindakan ceroboh dan nekatku memang membuatku celaka, tetapi ujung-ujungnya sangat menguntungkanku.

Contohnya saat aku mendapatkan Jongin sebagai namjachinguku. Yah itu berawal saat aku ingin melempar mie pasta pada seorang namja yang menggangguku, tetapi kalian tahu siapa yang terkena lemparan itu? Itu adalah Kim Jongin, tepat diwajah tampannya yang mulus tanpa noda jerawat. Saat itu dia sangat marah padaku dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi sering bertengkar dan terlibat perdebatan kecil dengannya. Hingga suatu malam, dia mengundangku ke sebuah café untuk makan malam. Aku kira dia akan membunuhku dengan cara menaruh racun pada makananku, tetapi itu semua salah. Ini diluar dugaanku, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Baiklah, sunbae." jawab kami bersamaan. Kami masuk menuju bus yang akan membawa kami ke sebuah hutan tempat kami mengadakan camping.

**...**

Waw aku tidak menyangka hutan ini begitu indah, pohon yang tinggi dan lebat, udara yang sejuk dan juga sedikit berkabut.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku ingatkan pada kalian, untuk tidak memasuki hutan ini lebih jauh. Aku sudah membuat batasan, di dalam hutan ada sebuah sungai kecil berbatu. Kalian tidak boleh masuk ke sisi hutan yang berada di seberang sungai itu! Ingat!" Itu peringatan yang kesekian kalinya yang diucapkan Yi Fan sunbae. Benar-benar orang yang protektif.

Kami peserta memasuki hutan, yah walaupun itu hanya di tepi hutan. Kami mendirikan tenda yang cukup untuk semua anggota camping. Kami pun membagi tugas setelah mendirikan tenda. Aku mendapat bagian mengambil air disungai bersama Jongin.

"Yixing, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut ya?!" kata Jongin.

"Anniyo, Kai, aku mau ikut." tolakku dan mendahului langkahnya menuju ke sungai. Aku berlari jauh di depan Jongin.

"Jamkkamanyo Yixing!" teriak Jongin dan berlari mengejarku. Tetapi aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ke sungai.

Oh sungai ini indah sekali, dan hutan diseberang sana, membuatku ingin kesana. Tetapi bagaimana kalau Yi Fan sunbae memarahiku karena memasuki hutan diseberang sana? Ah apa peduliku pada manusia tua (?) yang protektif itu.

Aku berjalan menuju ke seberang sungai itu. Karena aliran yang tidak terlalu deras memudahkanku untuk menyeberang.

"Yixing, yaa! Jamkkamanyo! Kau mau kemana hah? Yi Fan sunbae melarangmu ke tempat itu! Yaa Yixing," teriak Jongin di seberang. Aku tahu ini perbuatan nekat.

Aku tidak menjawab teriakan Jongin yang terus mencegahku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam hutan agar Jongin tak bisa mengejarku. Aku akui hutan ini lebih gelap dari apa yang aku bayangkan, bahkan disini semak-semaknya sangat lebat. Ini membuatku makin ingin masuk kedalam hutan ini.

Makin detik, aku makin masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan ini. Hari beranjak malam. Aku harus bermalam dimana? Sepertinya aku perlu bantuan seseorang untuk ini. Oh Jongin, aku perlu bantuanmu sekarang!

"Yaa! Ada orang?" teriakku yang menimbulkan gema. Oh ayolah pikiran bodoh, mana ada orang di tempat sepi dan gelap seperti ini?

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dan aku tak peduli sejauh apa aku masuk. Aku melihat sekilas cahaya di balik sebuah pohon berdiameter besar. Aku menghampiri cahaya itu, berharap ada seseorang disana.

_-Yixing PoV end- _

**...**

Yixing menghampiri cahaya berwarna keemasan di balik pohon yang berdiameter besar, berharap ada seseorang disana, walaupun itu hal yang mustahil.

"Amugae, agasshi, ahjussi, ahjumma." kata Yixing menyebutkan berbagai kata ganti untuk orang lain. Dia masih berharap seseorang di balik pohon adalah seorang ahjussi atau ahjumma atau pemuda atau pemuda.

"Annyeong ha…" sapa Yixing dengan menggantung. Tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini. Hanya sebuah gundukkan tanah dengan tumbuhan mawar yang tumbuh di gundukkan tanah yang menyerupai sebuah kobun itu.

Yixing terkagum-kagum melihat mawar yang ada didepannya sekarang. Dua tangkai mawar yang memiliki perbedaan sangat jauh walaupun kedua tangkai mawar itu dalam satu pohon. Yang satunya berwarna putih dengan cahaya keemasan, belum lagi aroma mawar yang sangat harum. Berbeda dengan mawar satunya yang berwarna hitam dan beraroma anyir seperti bau darah.

"Kau menarik, black rose." gumam Yixing menyentuh mawar yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Yixing, petiklah mawar hitam itu! Ppali!" dengungan seperti suara seorang pemuda masuk di pendengaran Yixing. Apakah itu suara hatiku, pikir Yixing.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yixing menyentuh tangkai bunga mawar hitam. Ternyata bunga mawar itu tidak sulit untuk dipetik, "Yeah, berhasil!" seru Yixing senang. Dia beranjak dari sana setelah memasukkan mawar itu ke dalam ranselnya. Dan sekarang mungkin dia akan kembali ke perkemahan.

Di sisi lain...

Saat Yixing pergi dari tempat itu, bunga mawar yang berwarna putih tiba-tiba terbakar habis menjadi abu. Sedangkan batang bekas mawar hitam itu dipetik mengeluarkan banyak darah yang membasahi kobun itu. Bau anyir yang menyeruak penciuman.

Getaran mulai muncul disekitar kobun itu, membuat kobun itu terkikis masuk ke dalam bumi. Seorang makhluk dengan jubah hitam melesat keluar dari lubang yang dibentuk gundukkan itu.

"Yixing, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari hutan ini." gumam makhluk berjubah hitam itu. Seringaian setan terukir di wajahnya yang buruk dan dipenuhi dengan darah segar karena luka di wajahnya.

**...**

"Yixing! Yixing!" teriak sekumpulan pemuda di sekitar sungai.

"Ge, sepertinya kita harus masuk ke dalam hutan diseberang sungai itu!" usul Jongin sambil menunjuk hutan disisi lain sungai.

"Mwo? Apa kau gila Jongin? Kita tidak bisa kesana, disana sangat berbahaya." jelas Yi Fan.

"Tetapi kenapa, Ge? memangnya disana ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan eoh?" tanya Jongin dengan nada emosi, "Aishh."

"Iya bahkan disana lebih berbahaya dari apa yang kau bayangkan, Jongin! Disana ada seorang penyihir abadi yang disegel menggunakan tumbuhan mawar yang memiliki bunga yang berbeda." jelas Yi Fan pada Jongin. Seketika semua pemuda-pemuda yang mencari Yixing, menghentikan pencariannya. Mereka lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik dari cerita Yi Fan.

"Penyihir abadi yang disegel menggunakan mawar?" tanya pemuda berambut putih, yang kemudian diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Emmhh." gumam Yi Fan mengangguk, "Sekitar seabad yang lalu dia adalah seorang manusia yang tampan, tetapi karena suatu permasalahan cinta dengan seorang pemuda bernama Lay dia menjadi sangat jahat. Dia menerapkan black magic dan menyegel Lay dalam pavillion di rumah pemuda itu." jelas Yi Fan.

"Apa rumah itu didalam hutan?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya, katanya dulu hutan itu adalah hutan homogen yang ditumbuhi pohon pinus." jawab Yi Fan.

"Lalu, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tersegel?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sepertinya dia adalah orang paling penasaran akan cerita ini.

"Katanya sih, dia itu disegel oleh appanya Lay yang juga seorang penyihir. Dia disegel di bawah pohon besar dengan mawar yang memiliki dua tangkai bunga dengan warna berbeda. Satunya putih dan satunya lagi hitam. Bunga itu tumbuh sepanjang tahun, dan tidak pernah membusuk," kata Yi Fan kemudian menghela napas sejenak, "Tetapi jika ada yang memetik mawar hitam itu, maka segel penyihir itu akan terbuka berikut segel Lay. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Karena sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam sana,"

"Bagaimana kalau Yixing menemukan segel itu?" cemas Jongin.

"Maka, dia akan membuka segel kedua makhluk yang hidup seabad yang lalu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Yixing…" lirih Jongin.

**...**

"Arghh dimana aku?" lirih seorang pemuda. Dia terduduk disebuah coffin di dalam sebuah ruang yang tidak terlalu luas. Dia memang belum mati, hanya saja dia diletakkan dalam coffin dan dianggap mati.

Sekilas dia teringat saat seorang pemuda memasukkannya ke dalam coffin itu dan membacakan beberapa kalimat mantera yang membuatnya tidak bisa keluar dari coffin itu, "Suho?!" katanya pelan, ketika mengingat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu keluar dari coffin yang sudah puluhan tahun ia tempati. Pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan yang gelap dan penuh debu itu. Matanya menangkap dunia luar yang menurutnya sangat berbeda jauh saat terakhir dia melihatnya. Bahkan hutan ini lebih menyeramkan, padahal dulunya ini adalah hutan pinus yang indah. Bukan hutan heterogen dengan pohon besar dan tinggi dan juga semak belukar. Pemuda itu melihat ke sisi lain, tepatnya rumah di sebelah pavillion tempatnya keluar tadi.

"Inikah rumah Suho?" tanyanya. Rumah megah bergaya korea-eropa yang didepannya pun nampak sangat tua. Banyak tumbuhan yang melilitkan sulurnya pada rumah itu, "Kenapa semua tampak aneh? Berapa lama aku tersegel?" lirihnya.

Pemuda itu ingat, dulu di tepi hutan pinus_—err_ atau yang kini bisa disebut hutan menyeramkan ini ada sebuah sungai kecil berbatu. Mungkin dengan pergi kesana, dia bisa mengerti dengan keadaan alam yang berubah drastis ini.

_-skip time ^^ _

Pemuda itu sampai di tepi sungai. Bahkan sungai ini berbeda dengan dulu. Pemuda itu memang tak tahu bahwa itu keadaan alam seratus tahun lalu lebih. Bahkan dia juga tak tahu diseberang sungai itu adalah hutan, seingatnya itu adalah desa tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Pemuda itu menuju ke seberang sungai. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat benda yang menyerupai rumah orang eskimo, hanya saja itu berwarna oranye. Pemuda itu mendekat. Ternyata ada banyak pemuda yang sedang duduk di sekeliling api unggun.

"Annyeong haseyo!" sapa pemuda itu. Beberapa pasang mata terbelalak melihatnya, kemudian terukir senyum di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Yixing, kau kembali." kata seorang pemuda dengan wajah innocent (?) yang diketahui bernama Jongin. Dia langsung memeluk pemuda yang disebutnya Yixing itu.

"Yixing, bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari hutan itu. Kami mencemaskanmu." sambung Yi Fan.

"Lalu darimana kau mendapat tuxedo yang bagus ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang menunjuk setelan tuxedo berwarna putih tulang yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap ketiga pemuda dan pemuda lainnya yang sepertinya kenal dengannya. Tetapi ia sendiri tak tahu siapa pemuda-pemuda itu. Lalu siapa Yixing?

"Joseonghabnida, apa aku pernah mengenal kalian sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan bersikap formal.

"Kau kenapa Yixing? Kenapa kau formal sekali? Biasanya kau tak pernah seperti itu, bahkan pada Yi Fan sunbae." kata Jongin mulai merasakan kejanggalan.

"Yixing? Siapa Yixing?" tanya pemuda itu makin tak mengerti.

"Itu namamu! Zhang Yixing, apa kau lupa?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Namaku bukan Zhang Yixing. Namaku Lay." jelas pemuda itu akhirnya.

Mata mereka—_Jongin, Chanyeol dan Yi Fan_—termasuk mata pemuda lainnya membulat sempurna. Pemuda yang disegel itu. "KYAAAAA." teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka berlari tunggang langgang, masuk ke sembarang tenda. Hingga para pemuda lain—yang banyakan uke—yang masih tidur pun berteriak histeris karena kepanikkan yang semuanya hampir berstatus seme. Kehebohan pun terjadi di perkemahan itu gara-gara seorang Yixing imitasi—_err_ maksudnya Lay.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin? Lari!" teriak Yi Fan dari kejauhan. Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan Lay segera berlari. Tapi naas, kaki Jongin diraih Lay hingga Jongin jatuh. "Yaa! Kalian kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"Lepaskan aku Lay, jebal! Kenapa kau tak kembali pada namja yang menyegelmu hah?" kata Jongin panik karena kakinya dipegang erat Lay, "Yi Fan gege! Yi Fan sunbae, tolong aku!" teriak Jongin histeris.

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku bukan orang jahat, tenanglah!" kata Lay kemudian melepaskan kaki Jongin, "Memangnya kau kenapa sampai takut begitu padaku?" tanya Lay.

"Kau pemuda yang disegel penyihir namja abadi itu kan?" tanya Jongin memberanikan diri.

"Emhh iya, tetapi aku tidak tahu berapa tahun sudah tertidur di dalam coffin tempat menyegelku itu," jelas Lay berjongkok di depan Jongin, "Ada yang memetik mawar hitam itu hingga aku terbebas."

"Yi Fan ge, keluarlah!" teriak Jongin. Akhirnya mereka semua keluar termasuk ukedeul. Mereka mendekat ke arah Lay dan Jongin yang sedang duduk berhadapan, walaupun mereka masih takut.

"Lay, apa kau tahu dimana Yixing?" tanya Yi Fan_ to the point_.

"Siapa Yixing?" tanya Lay balik, "Lalu namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan," jawab Yi Fan, "Yixing itu teman kami. Dia hilang ketika masuk ke dalam hutan di seberang sungai sana."

"Dan Yixing sangat mirip denganmu, bahkan sama persis." sambung Jongin.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan Yixing memetik mawar hitam itu, hingga aku bisa terlepas dari segel." kata Lay. "Berarti pemuda itu yang diincar Suho! Ah gawat." gumam Lay cemas.

Lay segera beranjak dan menuju ke arah sungai, pastinya dia akan ke dalam hutan di seberang sungai.

"Jamkkamanyo! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Jongin mengejar Lay.

"Kalian diam disini. Aku, Chanyeol dan Jongin akan mengikuti Lay!" jelas Yi Fan kemudian mengikuti Jongin dan Lay yang berlari terlebih dahulu.

**...**

"Huh sepertinya aku tersesat." lirih Yixing. Hampir tiga jam dia berjalan di hutan ini, tetapi dia selalu berakhir di sekitar pohon tempatnya memetik bunga mawar hitam itu. "Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu." gumamnya. Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon, kemudian bersandar disana. Matanya masih terjaga. Dia tidak bisa tidur di tempat gelap ini.

Dari kejauhan seseorang mengintainya. Senyuman evil selalu terukir di wajahnya. Di tangannya dia memegang sebuah topeng dengan ukiran rumit yang berwarna merah. Seseorang itu kemudian meletakkan topengnya tepat di depan matanya. Sihir mulai bekerja. Perlahan wajahnya yang buruk yang dipenuhi luka berangsur menjadi wajah pemuda yang sangat tampan. Begitu juga dengan topeng yang barusan ia gunakan, hilang bersamaan dengan munculnya wajah tampannya.

"Kau milikku, Yixing!" gumam pemuda itu. Dia berjalan ke arah Yixing yang tengah beristirahat.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ketika sudah berdiri di depan Yixing. Yixing yang setengah sadar karena mengantuk pun mengadahkan kepalanya. Dia tersentak kaget karena pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Nu-Nuguya?" tanya Yixing terbata.

"Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yixing." jawab pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok di depan Yixing. Yixing makin terbelalak kaget, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Yixing.

"Panggil aku Suho!" suruh Suho, "Kau tidak perlu tahu itu, Yixing." kata Suho kemudian.

Suho makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing. Suho menatap Yixing dalam, sangat dalam. Kilatan merah muncul di mata Suho, membuat Yixing terdiam dan tertidur. Yah kita tahu itu adalah sihir.

...

Suho berjalan menuju ke rumahnya tentunya dengan Yixing di dalam gendongan bridalnya. Suho melirik ke arah pavillion di sebelah rumah utamanya. Pintu pavillion yang terbuka. Suho menuju ke pavillionnya terlebih dahulu. Dia melihat coffin tempat menyegel—mantan namjachingunya juga terbuka.

"Dia sudah keluar." gumam Suho. Kau pasti tahu siapa yang Suho maksud, Lay.

Suho berbalik dan keluar dari pavillion itu menuju ke rumah utama. Tampak banyak tumbuhan bersulur melilitkan sulurnya di tiang rumah Suho, bahkan di dindingnya juga. Rumah ini tampak sangat tua dan menyeramkan.

Suho menurunkan Yixing dari gendongannya dan meletakannya sementara di atas tanah. Suho menggerakkan tangannya ke arah rumahnya dan mengucapkan sedikit mantera untuk menyihir. Perlahan sulur-sulur yang melilit di rumah itu terbakar menjadi abu. Pintu rumah yang sangat besar itupun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Debu-debu pun berterbangan. Suho mengangkat tubuh Yixing dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Di dalam rumahnya tampak bersih, tak seperti luar rumahnya. Banyak benda-benda klasik yang bagus dalam rumah ini. Termasuk benda aneh yang diletakkan di sebuah vas dengan ukiran rumit. Apalagi kalau bukan beberapa tangkai mawar hitam. Vas itu diletakkan tepat di depan cermin.

Suho menuju ke sana. Dia melirik bayangannya di dalam cermin. Wajahnya sangat buruk dengan luka penuh darah, seakan topeng yang ia gunakan itu reaksinya hilang. Dan pemuda dalam gendongannya—Yixing tampak memakai tuxedo hitam padahal saat itu Yixing menggunakan celana jeans biru yang di padukan dengan t-shirt berwarna putih dan varsity yang berada diluar t-shirt nya.

Suho menaiki tangga rumahnya yang dilapisi dengan karpet berwarna merah maroon. Pengangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu jati sangat membuat rumah ini terkesan mewah. Suho memasuki kamar tidurnya yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya.

Suho merebahkan Yixing di atas tempat tidurnya. Suho mengambil posisi di atas Yixing dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di kedua sisi Yixing untuk menopang badannya. Dia menghilangkan sihir yang bekerja pada Yixing, hingga sekarang Yixing terbangun.

Yixing terbangun dan tampak kaget dengan siapa yang berada di depannya dengan posisi setengah menindihnya. "Si-si-siapa kau?" tanya Yixing gugup dan ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang, namaku Suho!" jawab Suho, "Kim Suho." sambungnya lagi.

"Kim-Kim Suho?" Suho mengangguk pelan, "Mau apa kau?" tanya Yixing.

"I wanna touch you, Yixing!" jawab Suho berbisik.

"Mwo?"

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya, sayang!" jawab Suho. Sihir mulai bekerja lagi. Suho mencium bibir Yixing dengan ganas dan tak ada cara untuk Yixing menolaknya. Karena pada perasaan Yixing bekerja sihir. Bahkan dia ingin Suho lebih menyentuhnya sekarang.

"Emhh.. Emmhh." desah Yixing di sela-sela ciumannya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Suho.

Entah sejak kapan, author engga tahu, mereka sudah dalam keadaan full naked. Ciumam makin panas, bahkan tangan Suho sudah mulai nakal di bagian vital Yixing.

Dan akhirnya saya harus skip encehnya #plakk :D

**...**

Lay mendekati bekas kobun yang tampak hancur sekarang. Suho sudah bebas, pikirnya.

"Hei apa ini sejenis kobun?" tanya Chanyeol mendekati Lay yang berasa di pinggir lubang—bekas kobun.

"Bukan sejenis lagi, ini memang kobun." jawab Lay.

"Kenapa tidak ada mayatnya? Kenapa hanya coffin tua yang terbuka di dalam sana?" tanya Yi Fan yang berada di sisi lain.

"Itu karena penghuninya sudah keluar." jawab Lay—lagi.

"Keluar? Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Ya dia sudah keluar karena segel itu sudah terbuka. Teman kalian bernama Yixing itu dalam bahaya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kemana Suho membawa pemuda itu sekarang." jelas Lay.

"Lihat batu nisan ini. Disini terbaring penyihir abadi, Kim Joon Myung." kata Jongin cukup jauh dari posisi mereka bertiga, "Apa nama penyihir itu Kim Joon Myeon?" tanya Jongin.

Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati Jongin yang memegang batu nisan itu. _`bughhhh`_ Tiba-tiba Yi Fan terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Dia mengusap kakinya yang sedikit nyeri. Dia tersandung sesuatu barusan. Yi Fan menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang menutupi benda yang membuatnya terjatuh barusan.

"Ge, kau tak apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, tak apa." jawab Yi Fan. Dia mengambil benda yang membuatnya terjatuh. Sebuah buku tua berwana cokelat."Apa ini?" gumam Yi Fan. Dia membuka-buka buku itu. "Black magic, Zhang Xiumin." Yi Fan membaca pemilik buku itu membuat Lay menoleh.

"Apa kau bilang? Zhang Xiumin?" tanya Lay dan merampas buku itu dari tangan Yi Fan.

"Zhang Xiumin? Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Zhang Xiumin adalah appaku. Itu nama appaku." jawab Lay. "Buku ini miliknya. Dia mempunyai dua buku seperti ini, yang satunya berisi tentang sihir kebaikkan dan yang ini tentang sihir kejahatan." jelas Lay.

"Lalu bagaimana buku itu bisa ada disini? Dan kemana buku yang satunya lagi?" tanya Yi Fan. Mereka bertiga terus saja menuntut kejelasan dari Lay.

"Suho yang mencurinya dan mempelajari buku ini, hingga ia menjadi penyihir seperti itu," Lay menghela napas, "Buku yang satunya ada padaku," Lay menggerakkan tangannya dan perlahan seberkas cahaya muncul dari tangannya. Sebuah buku muncul. Buku itu hampir mirip dengan buku yang membuat Yi Fan terjatuh.

"Apa ada mantera sihir untuk mematahkan sihir dari Suho?" tanya Jongin.

"Ada, tetapi yang bisa hanya appaku. Dan kalaupun mereka sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka -Yixing dan Suho, perlu seratus orang penyihir untuk mematahkan sihirnya." jelas Lay.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka tahu apa maksud dari menyatukan tubuh itu. Kau tidak tahu? Biar author jelaskan, yang Lay maksud adalah melakukan this and that. Sekarang mereka memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka menemukkan Zhang Xiumin yang pastinya sudah tiada dan itu pastinya sangat tidak mungkin. Apabila Suho dan Yixing sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka, maka itu akan lebih sulit, bagaimana caranya mereka harus mendapatkan seratus orang penyihir dalam waktu sekejap.

"Arghhhh." pekik Lay tiba-tiba yang jelas membuat ketiga orang itu panik. Lay terus memegang lehernya. Bahkan saking sakitnya, Lay hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Mereka, mereka telah melakukannya, arhghhhh." jawab Lay dengan susah payah. Di lehernya tampak sebuah tatoo bunga mawar hitam. Semakin lama, warnanya makin tebal, dan tentu itu membuat Lay makin tersiksa karena kesakitan.

"Jongin cepat kau cari mantera dalam buku itu untuk menghilangkan rasa nyerinya!" suruh Yi Fan. Jongin dengan gelagapan mengambil buku beraliran sihir kebaikan. Dia nampak kebingungan, dan akhirnya dia menemukan suatu mantera yang dia pikir bisa mematahkan sihir itu.

"Vrăji benigne. Te face sa te opri durerea. Break magie în Lay. Minuni, minuni, miracole pauza!" kata Jongin dengan ragu. Tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Lay. Dia tetap menahan kasakitan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ucapakan bersama?" usul Chanyeol. Yang lainnya pun setuju.

"Vrăji benigne. Te face sa te opri durerea. Break magie în Lay. Minuni, minuni, miracole pauza!" kata mereka—Yi Fan, Chanyeol dan Jongin—bersamaan. Sebuah kilatan muncul. Tatoo di leher Lay memudar, walaupun dia masih teras sedikit nyeri.

"Gumawo! Aku tidak tahu kalian mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyihir. Bahkan aku rasa ucapan mantera kalian melebihi kemampuan tujuh puluh lima penyihir," ujar Lay yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu malu, "Kajja, aku rasa Suho membawa Yixing ke rumahnya!"

...

"Ahh.. ahh.. Ahhh…" desahan mereka—_Suho dan Yixing_ menggema di seluruh ruang kamar tidur milik Suho. Kau tahu? Suho sedang menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Yixing. Kalau masih tidak mengerti silahkan tanyakan pada orang yang lebih dewasa. Mereka sudah mengalami beberapa kali klimaks. Ini untuk ronde yang kesekian xD

"Vrăji benigne. Te face sa te opri durerea. Break magie în Lay. Minuni, minuni, miracole pauza!" Tiba-tiba suara mantera kebaikan pematah sihir terngiang di telinga Suho. Itu membuat Suho terlempar dan terpental jauh hingga membentur dinding.

"Argghhh berengsek." rutuk Suho. Yixing dengan cepat menghampiri Suho yang tersungkur dengan posisi tidak elit sama sekali. Yixing juga mengambil dua handuk yang ada diruangan itu untuk menutupi masing-masing tubuh mereka yang naked.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Yixing.

"Emhh gwenchana." jawab Suho dan melemparkan senyum tipis ke arah Yixing. Suho menepis kasar tangan Yixing kemudian beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

"Ya! Suho! Keluar kau!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Dari nada bicaranya dia terlihat sangat kesal. Orang itu terus memanggil nama Suho.

Suho yang awalnya ingin merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Suho berbalik ke arah jendela, seketika itu Suho sudah memakai pakaiannya. Dia melihat empat orang di halaman rumahnya. Empat orang pemuda.

Suho berjalan keluar dan ingin menghampiri keempat orang itu. "Mandi dan pakai pakaianmu!" titah Suho pada Yixing.

"N-ne." jawab Yixing dan menatap ngeri Suho.

**...**

"Ya! Suho! Keluar kau!" teriak Lay lagi. Cukup lama mereka menunggu Suho.

"Berhenti memanggilku, Lay!" kata Suho yang muncul di balik pintu rumahnya. Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis membuat Jongin, Yi Fan dan Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Selain itu, mereka tidak percaya bahwa penyihir itu sangat tampan, lebih tampan dari yang mereka pikirkan.

"Dimana Yixing, Suho? Biarkan dia kembali!"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Lay. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskan pemuda itu hah?"

"Suho, dia tidak bersalah! Biarkan dia pergi!"

"Andwae! Dialah yang akan memberikan keturunan padaku! Aku akan melenyapkanmu, Lay!" kata Suho. Aura hitam mengelilingi pemuda itu. Angin berhembus kencang. Daun-daun kering beterbangan. Yi Fan, Jongin dan Chanyeol memilih untuk berlindung di balik pohon tetapi, tidak dengan Lay, dia masih berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap Suho dalam.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Kim Joonmyeon!" tantang Lay.

"Hahaahaha." Suho pun tertawa dengan meremehkan Lay. "Kau tak tahu, Lay? Mawar putih yang digunakan untuk menyegelmu, sudah aku bakar. Itu membuatku tak sulit untuk melenyapkanmu." kata Suho yang sukses membuat Lay terbelalak kaget. Ya dia lupa akan mawar putih itu.

"Vrăji în întuneric. Elimina fata in fata de mine. Fa-l sa ars de cenuşă şi înapoi în sicriu. Miracol, minune, minune a elimina!" ucap Suho dan mengarahkan tangannya yang kelilingi cahaya hitam. Cahaya hitam itu seketika menyerang Lay.

"Arghhhh." pekik Lay. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi abu dari kaki hingga rambutnya dan diterbangkan oleh angin. Abu itu masuk ke dalam pavillion di sebelah rumah utama Suho. Coffin yang masih terbuka otomatis tertutup, ketika semua abu itu masuk ke dalam coffin.

"Hyung, dia melenyapkan Lay? Bagaimana?" cemas Jongin. Mereka bertiga masih bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

"Emhh, kita harus pergi sekarang!" jawab Yi Fan.

"Tidak, kita harus selamatkan Yixing. Dia teman kita Ge!" tolak Chanyeol, "Aku ingat! Saat kita mematahkan sihir pada Lay, Lay mengatakan kemampuan ucapan mantera kita hampir sama dengan tujuh puluh lima penyihir. Bagaimana kalau kita ucapkan mantera itu dua kali? Mungkin kita bisa melipat gandakan kemampuan sihir kita yang sama dengan seratus lima puluh penyihir." jelas Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau benar Chanyeol! Ayo kita coba!" kata Yi Fan dan langsung membuka buku mantera sihir kebaikan yang masih ia pegang. Untung saja bukan Lay yang membawanya. Saat mereka sedang mencari-cari mantera, Jongin menghentikan pencariannya dan melihat pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan Suho.

"Hyung, Ge, lihat!" kata Jongin pada kedua hyungnya itu.

"Lay?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Bukan! Dia itu Yixing." kata Chanyeol. Otaknya benar-benar encer, "Bahkan dia terlihat sama seperti Lay saat memakai tuxedo seperti itu. Hanya saja tuxedo itu berwarna hitam." sambung Chanyeol lagi.

...

"Suho?!" ujar Yixing saat keluar dari rumah Suho. Suho membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Yixing. Dia nampak kaget, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Lay, bahkan sama persis.

"Apa kau Yixing?" tanya Suho meyakinkan.

"Iya, aku Zhang Yixing. Wae? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Yixing menatap Suho bingung.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh denganmu!" jawab Suho menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Dan ini pertama kalinya setelah menjadi penyihir yang tak berperasaan dia merasa gugup.

Yixing tersenyum tipis. Ini membuat Suho makin salah tingkah. Ini seperti saat Suho sebelum jadi penyihir dan bertemu dengan anak Zhang Xiumin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lay.

Suho mendekat ke arah Yixing dan meraih pinggang Yixing. Begitu juga dengan Yixing melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Suho, seakan menarik tengkuk Suho untuk menciumnya saat itu.

"Ya!" teriak seorang pemuda yang mengagetkan acara antara mereka—Suho dan Yixing.

"Jongin?" gumam Yixing. Suho menatap Yixing yang sedang menatap Jongin cemas. Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang berdiri tegak pada halaman rumahnya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Siapa kau hah?" ujar Suho murka.

"Aku namjachingu Yixing! Lepaskan namjachinguku penyihir!" kata Jongin dan kata-katanya seperti nada menantang.

"Heuh, rupanya ada manusia yang ingin menyerahkan dirinya untukku. Kau mati konyol anak muda?" tanya Suho. Dan jangan kau protes pada author kenapa Suho mengatakan Jongin `anak muda`, kau ingat umur Suho hampir satu abad ditambah dua puluh dua tahun.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil buku manteranya, "Magic vrăji. Faceti o vrăjitoare rea, în faţa mea se îndepărteze de la această lume. Elimina puterea răului. Miracol, minune, minune a elimina!" kata Jongin. Sihir belum bekerja dan itu membuat Suho terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tambah pengucapan sihir, penyihir jahat?" ujar Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Yi Fan menghampiri Jongin. Mereka mengambil posisi di belakang Jongin dan memengang masing-masing salah satu pundak Jongin.

"Jamkkamanyo!" teriak Yixing, "Jongin apa yang kau lakukan hah?" protes Yixing.

"Kau kenapa Yixing? Dia itu penyihir jahat." jelas Yi Fan.

"Penyihir apa Ge? Kalianlah yang penyihir, untuk apa kalian mengucapkan mantera aneh itu hah?" protes Yixing lagi.

"Mungkin dengan kita mengucapkan mantera ini, sihir pada Yixing bisa dipatahkan," bisik Chanyeol, "Ayo kita ucapkan!" seru Chanyeol.

"Magic vrăji. Faceti o vrăjitoare rea, în faţa mea se îndepărteze de la această lume. Elimina puterea răului. Miracol, minune, minune a elimina!" seru Jongin, Chanyeol dan Yi Fan bersamaan. Suho merasa badannya seperti terbakar.

"Arghhh, berengsek!" rutuk Suho yang terpental ke belakang—lagi.

Yixing segera menghampiri Suho yang tersungkur ke belakang. Wajah Suho tiba-tiba berubah. Wajahnya seperti hancur dan terbakar. Bercak darah juga nampak pada wajahnya. Yixing pun kaget melihat wajah buruk Suho dan memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang.

"Ayo ucapkan sekali lagi!" seru Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Magic vrăji. Faceti o vrăjitoare rea, în faţa mea se îndepărteze de la această lume. Elimina puterea răului. Miracol, minune, minune a elimina!" ucap mereka sekali lagi. Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Pohon pun hampir tumbang dibuatnya.

"Arghhhhh." erang Suho saat tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar seperti terbakar. Badannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap bersama angin yang berhembus.

Angin berhenti berhembus. Yixing pun pingsan di depan rumah Suho. Tumbuhan bersulur kembali melilit di dinding rumah Suho. Pintu rumahnya pun terbuka dan menampakkan dalam rumahnya yang gelap, penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba.

Pakaian Yixing yang semula memakai tuxedo juga lenyap digantikan dengan celana jeans biru dan t-shirt putih juga varsity. Begitu juga dengan ransel yang berada di sebelahnya. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Yi Fan segera menghampiri Yixing.

"Magic vrăji. Rupe magia rău pe Yixing. Miracol, minune, minune a elimina!" ucap Jongin mengucapkan sihir terakhir dan Yixing pun terbangun. Dia nampak bingung.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Yixing.

"Di hutan, kau tak ingat? Ayo kita kembali ke tenda!" jawab Yi Fan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda mereka sekarang.

Buku sihir itupun akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk membawanya. Dan itu akan mereka simpan di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak #plakk, ralat# jangkauan orang-orang yang bermaksud buruk. Tetapi, satu yang mereka tak ingat. Mawar hitam itu masih ada pada ransel Yixing. Jadi Suho belumlah benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini.

**...**

* * *

**_EPILOG _**

* * *

Yixing membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas ransel setelah ia kemah. Baru saja dia sampai dirumahnya diantar Jongin. Yixing sekarang nampak aneh. Hanya berkemah satu hari membuatnya berubah sangat banyak. Bahkan selera humornya berkurang hampir tujuh puluh lima persen.

"Apa ini? Apa ini mawar?" tanya Yixing ketika mengeluarkan setangkai mawar hitam dari dalam ranselnya. Dia tidak ingat, dia pernah melepaskan dua penyihir yang berbeda sifat dan alirannya (?).

Yixing meletakkan bunga mawar hitam itu di sebuah vas kaca yang berada di atas meja dan di depan sebuah cermin. Dia memandangi mawar itu cukup lama. Yixing melirik sekilas bayangan di cerminnya. Tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang mencium lehernya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mereka pikir aku sudah lenyap? Hahaha aku tidak akan lenyap selama mawar ini masih ada." ujar pemuda itu dan kita tahu dia adalah Suho, "Yixing kau milikku selamanya dan juga janin itu!" ujar Suho lagi sambil mengusap lembut perut Yixing.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

_Gomawo kepada semua reader yang sudah baca. Terlebih EXOTIC/EXOFANS/HoLay Shipper yang tentunya lebih tahu bagaimana sifat mereka yang sesungguhnya. Mianhae kalau sifat mereka agak aneh dan agak tidak sesuai dengan di kehidupan nyata XD karena ff ini awalnya bercast SUJU dengan OC :D_

_Dan ini ff EXO pertamaku sekaligus ff remake yang sepertinya gagal_

_Sangat menerima kritikan ^^ untuk yang lebih baik ke depannya karena saya tertarik membuat lebih banyak lagi ff couple HoLay :*_

_apabila diminta sekuel akan saya buatkan sebuah sekuel ^^_

_Gomawo yang sudah mampir. Review nya sangat membantu. Sekali lagi, GOMAWO *tebar kolor HoLay_


End file.
